Peter Pan: Angel of Love Pt 1
by Dragonfist2.0
Summary: No story summary; it's a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan: Angel of Love Pt. 1

Description- Based on the 1953 Peter Pan movie. No story description; it's a surprise. Rated M for later chapters. (Italics= narrator)

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan; heck, even if I did, I wouldn't be able to make the timeless classical tale of romance and adventure any more exciting than it already is.

Chapter 1- A girl named Wendy

_It's a dark night in the city of London. The United States has just entered into World War Two against Germany. The first stars have just appeared in the midnight sky and if you were in the city at this time, you would think you have just seen a shooting star. You close your eyes and make a wish as the gentle night breeze sweeps over you, giving you an inner sense of peace and security._

The house was on the corner of Bloomsbury and Tenth Street. The house's exterior consisted mostly of bricks and a little cobblestone. Its interior consisted of four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a nursery where three children slept. There were two boys and one girl in the family besides the mother and father, with the girl being the oldest of the three children.

The two boys, Michael and John, had been listening to their sister Wendy tell wonderful stories to them since they were babies. The stories all centered on the same person- Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up. Their parents had kept telling them that Peter Pan was not real; but the boys and their sister believed that he existed anyway, which only served to tick off their parents.

Anyway, Michael and John were playing with wooden swords in the nursery. Michael was dressed in a UK Nightshirt and was obviously supportive of the British Army. John was completely different, dressed in a simple buttoned pajama top. Their mother walked in the door.

Mother tucked John and Michael into bed. "Mother!" Michael called out. "What is it dear?" Mother asked. "Buried treasure." Michael said, opening his palm to reveal a pair of golden earrings that he presumed belonged to Wendy. Michael dropped the earrings into Mother's hand. Mother kissed John and Michael good-night and closed the door. Mother and Father walked out of the house and down the street.

A shadowy figure watched as the parents made their way down the street. It jumped to the window and peered into the room. Wendy, John, and Michael were already asleep. The figure opened the window, still concealed in the night's shadow.

A light emitted from the figure and flew into the dog house on the floor. "Tink, is it there?" The figure now revealed to be a boy, asked. The pixie gave a nod in response. The boy cupped his chin with his hand. "It must be here somewhere." He said. He suddenly started rummaging through a toy treasure chest but didn't find anything.

"Tink, help me find my shadow. Shadow? Where are you?" The boy asked. A shadow appeared on the far wall. The boy leapt at it instantly and the shadow flew toward the window. The boy flew toward the shadow and tackled it to the ground, unintentionally crashing into a chest of drawers and sending its contents everywhere.

A girl in the room, dressed in a blue nightgown, sat up in bed, having been awakened by the crash. "Peter Pan!" She yelled, seeing the boy lying on the floor. "You know me?" Peter asked, getting to his feet.

The girl starred into Peter's green eyes. She reached out to him in an attempted kiss. The fairy sprang to life, shooting in front of both of them. "It's alright Tinkerbell… I think." Peter said.

"I'm so excited that you're here. I think I'll give you a kiss." The girl said. "What's a kiss?" Peter asked. "Let me show you what a kiss is" The girl said, bringing her lips to his own. Peter liked the feeling of it. "Who are you?" Peter asked when they broke apart. "Wendy Darling." Wendy said.

Peter gave Wendy a round object. "What's this?" Wendy asked, starring at the object in bewilderment. "It's a thimble. It will serve as a reminder of something." Peter said. "Like my love for you?" Wendy asked. "What's love?" Peter asked.

Wendy beamed, completely astonished that Peter had no idea what she was talking about. She put her hands on her hips, trying to come up with an answer. She couldn't find one.

"Your parents aren't the nicest people on Earth are they?" Peter asked. "No, they aren't. Mother and Father keep telling us to "Grow up." I never want to grow up." Wendy said. "Come away to Neverland. You will never grow up there; you can leave your parents behind and be youthful forever." Peter said.

"I'll come, on one condition." Wendy said after a moment of thought. "What?" Peter asked. "Let my brothers come as well." Wendy said. "Alright. Tink, do your magic." Peter said. The fairy flew over Wendy, John, and Michael, showering them with pixie dust. John and Michael were awake instantly and screamed as they flew into the air. Peter flew out the window, the three Darling children in pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Welcome to Neverland

Wendy, John, and Michael saw the island before they knew where they were. The sun was just setting in the distance and birds were flying all around Peter, who had somehow advanced ahead of them. Peter turned and twisted with the birds in the air, the sun's glow making him look like an angel.

Peter suddenly took a dive, flying toward the island at, at least by John's estimate, faster than the speed of light. "Peter!" Wendy screamed, thinking Peter had been blasted out of the sky. Actually, it was the exact opposite. Peter flew above the waters of the ocean and flew upwards into the sky, mermaids leaping out of the water to greet him.

Peter stopped in front of the Darling children. Stretching out his arms, he emitted an ear-splitting rooster-like crow of joy and excitement. "My dear Darling friends, I welcome you to Neverland." Peter said.

Wendy suddenly gave a shudder. "Peter, can we get on the ground; I'm starting to get air-sick." Wendy said. Peter gave a nod and they landed on the beach.

A breeze suddenly kicked up around them. Wendy rubbed her arms, freezing to death instantly. Peter reached out and pulled her into a full embrace, transferring his own body heat to her.

Wendy gazed at Peter, lifting her head to look at his smiling face. Peter lifted her off her feet and held her in his arms. "Michael and John, find the Lost Boys. They'll help you find shelter. I've got to get Wendy to safety; it's too dangerous out here." Peter said, flying into the distance and leaving John and Michael behind on the island.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Protective Words give birth to Love

The wind died down rater quickly. Peter wanted to show Wendy his favorite spot on the island. It was around 8:30 at night and a sudden surge of fatigue was beginning to envelop Peter.

Wendy opened her eyes, moaning as she did so. Peter looked down at her, his eyes filled with joy at her revival. Wendy started to wonder why Peter had chosen her to bring to Neverland. She wasn't even 16 years old, 15 to be exact. Peter looked as though he was in his late teens, possibly either 17 or 18 years old. So why had he chosen her?

Wendy looked up and realized that the stars were flying past them. With widened eyes, she looked turned her head to find that they were flying in the air. Wendy gasped in panic, almost forgetting about Peter.

"Wendy. It's alright. You're safe." Peter said. "What happened?" Wendy asked. "You passed out, I had to get you to safety. That's why we're flying now." Peter said. "How can I be sure I can trust you?" Wendy asked. "Would I lie to you? You're the one who keeps telling stories about me; what do you think? Will I protect you? Will I trust you? Will I lay down my life for you? The answer is yes, because the Peter Pan you talked about in those stories is the exact same person speaking to you right now. I'm that and more." Peter said.

Wendy's eyes widened at his words. They filled her heart and soul with joy and happiness that had been absent from it for what seemed like an eternity. The words brought Wendy to the point of shedding tears. She wrapped her hands round Peter shoulders and fell asleep in his arms, her smiling face against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Sharpness of the Hook

A fog had suddenly formed across the sea. The pirate ship, named The Jolly Roger, sailed out of the fog. The captain, Captain James T. Hook, sat in his quarters reading a book titled The Soul of The Beloved. The author of said book was Hook's great-grandfather, who, like all the other Hooks in the family, had been swallowed by a dangerous man-eating crocodile named Dopy Dick.

Hook always resorted to reading during times of stress or anxiety. His mind drifted to Peter Pan. In his heart of hearts, Hook wanted nothing more than the absolute pleasure of slitting the boy's throat.

For one, Pan had cut off his left hand, forging the beginning of the never-ending rivalry between them. Thankfully, Pan never fought to kill; only to annoy and agitate his opponent. Then again, Pan was in his mid-teenage years; so if killing suddenly became part of his nature, it would be of no surprise.

James closed the book, set it on his desk, and walked to a window with a gorgeous view of the sea. Pan's island hideout was in view, and Hook was looking forward to once again clashing swords with his arch-rival.

The Jolly Rodger arrived on the island about an hour later. James and his crew walked onto the sandy shore. Just then, Michael and John fell through the bushes near them. "Pardon us, but could you kind gentlemen direct us to the lost boys?" John asked. "I'm sorry my young friends, but the lost boys are dead, I'm afraid. We're from the U.K. government and have been sent to rescue any survivors. Please come with us." James said. Michael and John got onto the Jolly Rodger, and it sailed off into the distance. In the center of the forest, an earth shattering explosion ocured, the screams and shouts of the lost boys dying down in its wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- winter ignites the flames of Romance; Wendy's lullaby

Wendy was freezing. Peter had found a cave after 3 hours of flying and decided to seek shelter there for the night. That was 3 hours ago. Wendy rubbed her arms, the winter weather outside the cave taking its toll on her body.

She retreated further into the cave, seeking warmth. Peter was laying against the wall, lost in sleep due to exhaustion. Wendy wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to conserve body heat. Peter's arms and legs retaliated, thrashing against Wendy. Wendy kept her grip.

Wendy could her Peter's soft breathing against her cheek. She could also feel him shaking; and also felt tears. Wendy's eyes widened. Peter was crying! Why? Was her embrace too sudden or too strong for his body? Or could he not get to sleep?

Wendy placed her lips close to Peter's ear. "Sleep my love, my Peter Pan. Let no more fear or sorrow in. Your heart is strong, and we're where we belong; here in loves sweet embrace. I hear you crying out and calling out- 'I need someone to love,' I can be that person. You are my true love, Peter, as we both know. The storms of life may rise and fall; but my love for you will remain after all. Sleep, my love." She whispered softly.

Peter's limbs relaxed as she sang. Wendy smiled softly and fully embraced him. Outside the cave, the blizzard of snow and ice enveloped the outside world, leaving the two lovers wrapped in each other's loving arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Peter ± Wendy= ; a disturbing nightmare foreshadows future events

Peter heard Wendy's beautiful and angelic voice. What a beautiful sound, He thought. Peter felt her lips against his and was surprised at this foreign and strange new action. Then, a strange feeling began to course through his veins. It's rather hard to describe.

_I suppose you readers have huge imaginations; so try to imagine this. You're standing face-to-face with the love of your life. Love is something you've never thought of before. Having loved you so much, your true love shows you the full extent of his/her love, filling you with joy and pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. That was how it was for Peter now._

Wendy's hands wrapped themselves around Peter's back and she embraced him. Peter wrapped his hands around her small waist and embraced her. Wendy brought her lips crashing down on his own, their tongues battling in each other's mouths as they held the contact. "Was that a real kiss Wendy?" Peter asked as Wendy lifted her lips from his. "No Peter, this is love." Wendy said, kissing him again.

The feeling of Wendy's lips against his sent a surge of pleasure through Peter's body. It felt good, this new feeling. "You know, we could do this in my hideout; it's nice and warm there." Peter said. "Let's do that." Wendy said.

Outside, the winter breeze had died down. Peter and Wendy were still kissing as they flew out of the cave and to Peter's hideout. The hideout's warmth hit Wendy instantly. "Welcome to my home." Peter said.

Wendy kissed Peter and embraced him. Peter began feeling another strange sensation, lust, as Wendy called it. Peter, fueled by this new feeling, moved his hands underneath Wendy's nightgown.

Wendy threw Peter's green hat aside and lifted his green shirt over his head. Her eyes widened at the sight of his 6-pack abs and very muscular chest, both of which looked like they practically craved human contact.

Peter lifted Wendy's nightgown over her head. His eyes widened at the sight of her undergarments. His lustful urge growing increasingly stronger, he lifted Wendy off her feet and carried her to his bed.

Peter's bed was a simple mattress with leather pillows and a tiger-skin blanket. Wendy lowered Peter into the bed, kissing him with love in her heart. As the sun set in the distance, their kisses grew more frequent and urgent. Wendy moaned as he removed her undergarments. The nighttime darkness enveloped the room, the two lovers continuing to moan as their pleasure and bodies became one.

Four hours later, Peter lay on top of a naked Wendy. An image flashed through his mind. He was lying on the deck of the Jolly Roger, moaning in pain. Wendy stood above him, screaming his name and seemingly in chains. Captain Hook came into view and drew his scimitar. "Now you die." He said. The image went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8- Futurist Weapons

The Jolly Roger docked into a harbor labeled Harbor 42. The city the harbor resided in was named Hooksvile, named after Hook's great-grandfather. Hooksvile had no inhabitants, being home only to James and his crew.

Throughout the years, Hook's ancestors had developed very dangerous weapons that made today's missiles and nukes look like children's toys. Hook and his crew needed to stock up on supplies, which was why they'd docked in the harbor in the first place.

Hook ordered his crew to stay aboard the ship. James himself walked in the city toward the naval command center, which contained the weapons and supplied he needed. Hook entered the command center and grabbed a leather bag lying on a wooden table.

James pressed a button and a panel opened against the back wall. There were hundreds of weapons: jet-packs, grenades, machine guns, swords, nukes, atomic bombs, and even miniature turrets. James shoved 100 grenades, 50 machine guns, 60 nukes, 10 bazookas, 5 atomic bombs, and 2 swords into the bag. As he walked out, he grabbed a jet-pack and used it to fly back to the Jolly Roger.

One of the crewman said that they had spotted Peter Pan flying back to his hideout. Hook snatched the spyglass from the crewman's hand and looked into it. Pan was holding someone in his arms and was… kissing them? That didn't make sense to Hook at all.

For one, Pan had no idea was love was or what the word even meant, nor had he ever kissed or even seen a woman before. So how was he doing it now? Had Pan somehow found his true love without truly realizing what he was doing? Deep down, Hook was happy for Pan's new achievement, but his inner captain forced him to think otherwise. He knew what to do: when the woman was alone, he would strike. It was the perfect revenge for the loss of his left arm; Pan had taken something special from him, so he would do the same to Pan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Futurist Weapons

The Jolly Roger docked into a harbor labeled Harbor 42. The city the harbor resided in was named Hooksvile, named after Hook's great-grandfather. Hooksvile had no inhabitants, being home only to James and his crew.

Throughout the years, Hook's ancestors had developed very dangerous weapons that made today's missiles and nukes look like children's toys. Hook and his crew needed to stock up on supplies, which was why they'd docked in the harbor in the first place.

Hook ordered his crew to stay aboard the ship. James himself walked in the city toward the naval command center, which contained the weapons and supplied he needed. Hook entered the command center and grabbed a leather bag lying on a wooden table.

James pressed a button and a panel opened against the back wall. There were hundreds of weapons: jet-packs, grenades, machine guns, swords, nukes, atomic bombs, and even miniature turrets. James shoved 100 grenades, 50 machine guns, 60 nukes, 10 bazookas, 5 atomic bombs, and 2 swords into the bag. As he walked out, he grabbed a jet-pack and used it to fly back to the Jolly Roger.

One of the crewman said that they had spotted Peter Pan flying back to his hideout. Hook snatched the spyglass from the crewman's hand and looked into it. Pan was holding someone in his arms and was… kissing them? That didn't make sense to Hook at all.

For one, Pan had no idea was love was or what the word even meant, nor had he ever kissed or even seen a woman before. So how was he doing it now? Had Pan somehow found his true love without truly realizing what he was doing? Deep down, Hook was happy for Pan's new achievement, but his inner captain forced him to think otherwise. He knew what to do: when the woman was alone, he would strike. It was the perfect revenge for the loss of his left arm; Pan had taken something special from him, so he would do the same to Pan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Pleasure increases; Peter risks it all for Love

Peter kicked off his leather shoes. Wendy's hands pulled his pants off. Peter embraced Wendy's naked body and ran his hand through her long brown hair. Wendy's lust was beginning to overwhelm her.

She moaned as Peter kissed her. "I love you so much Peter Pan; make love to me." She said. Make love? What does that mean? Peter thought. Sensing his question, Wendy spread her legs apart, revealing her womanhood. Peter starred at her, a look of confusion on his face.

Peter felt something beginning to harden. He looked down and realized it was his manhood. His cheeks reddened as he realized what she wanted, what she craved, what her lust and sexual urges were screaming for. Slowly, he lowered his manhood over her womanhood and thrust.

Wendy's pleasure went through the roof as he entered her. She grabbed the bed-sheets with both hands, screaming his name at the contact. It was like a flame had been ignited inside of her. She moaned louder as Peter kissed her neck, moving his mouth all over her beautiful naked body.

"Wendy." Peter said as he kissed her. "Peter, I want more; give me more of you." Wendy moaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as he kissed her breasts and belly. Peter thrust again. Wendy screamed again. Peter suddenly shook her, afraid that she was hurt, only for her to kiss him; it was the only response he needed.

Wendy laid her head on Peter's chest. She held his hands in her own. "I love you Peter Pan." She said. "I love you so much Wendy Darling." Peter said, kissing her.

Wendy rose from the bed 3 hours later. Sweat covered Peter's body. Both of them were virgins; but that did not explain why Wendy was not covered in sweat as well.

Wendy wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the hideout. She found a pool about half a mile south of the structure. Wendy stood at the edge of the pool, longing to bathe in the water.

She gazed at the hideout, where her lover slept. The best 7 hours of her life had just happened in that room in his arms; she would make sure it would not be the last time. Wendy stripped the towel off, the moonlight making her beautiful body shine like an angel.

Wendy dove into the water. It wasn't as cold as she thought it would be. Still, the water felt so good against her sore thighs and hardened breasts. Wendy spread her legs apart, allowing the water to flow into her womanhood. She ran water through her long brown hair and began the bathe.

Hook eyed the naked woman bathing in the pool of water. This, he assumed, was Pan's lover. If it wasn't, James would go visit the family of whomever it was, and sincerely apologize for his mistake. He had to make sure. With a flick of his wrist, a bazooka was fired.

In a flash, Peter leapt to his feet and was clothed instantly. He knew was wrong the second he'd heard the noise from the sea. He flew out of the hideout at full speed. Peter could hear Wendy, put the danger was faster. He wouldn't make it.

Peter, a rocket, and Wendy; everything at 100 miles an hour. Peter's eyes filled with tears as he realized he wasn't going to make it. He'd failed his true love. Peter mentally slapped himself in the face. "There's no way I'm letting this happen!" He thought, putting on a burst of speed.

He saved Wendy only by a matter of seconds, shoving her into the water. But he didn't have any time to save himself. The explosion shook the island. The trees were set ablaze due to the rocket's excess fire.

Wendy screamed as her head broke through the water's surface. "Peter?" She asked, climbing out of the pool. She turned around and shrieked at the top of her voice.

A mixture of blood and water covered the ground all around Peter's body, which was lying in a pool of bloody water. Wendy ran to his side. The rocket had vaporized his shirt, which had taken some of the damage. But it hadn't stopped the rocket from doing an excessive amount of damage to his chest. Wendy traced a drop of Peter's blood through her fingers and her eyes instantly filled with tears. Peter wasn't breathing nor was he giving off any sign of movement. She cradled his body on her arms, her tears soaking his back and chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A Simple Drink begins the Healing Process

Wendy knelt on her knees at Peter's side for what seemed like an eternity. Her emotions were going crazy, pulling her in two different directions: hatred at the attackers and enormous pain and sorrow for her true love.

Her soul cried out, filling her with despair and sadness that only grew in intensity with each passing second. She felt like her heart had been broken in two. It seemed like the only thing holding her soul together was her connection to Peter- her love for him.

Light suddenly enveloped the ground around Wendy, breaking through the darkness covering the island and ocean. Wendy looked up, and a man dressed in linen stood before her.

The man's hands were stretched out. Wendy gasped at the sight of the nail markings. Had he been hurt? Light, pure cosmic, dazzling light, radiated from him. It was more beautiful than anything Wendy had ever seen before.

Her head suddenly felt heavy. She fell on her face at his feet as though she were dead. "Rise up my child. I am the Alpha and the Omega; the First and the Last. I am the one Messiah; I am Yahweh, which when translated into English means savior, Jesus Christ/ Emmanuel, which means God with us." The man said.

Wendy could not contain her tears any longer. "Sir, if you can heal Peter, I will be forever in your debt." She said. Jesus lifted her to her feet. As Wendy looked into his beautiful eyes; light and love were shining out of him like sunlight in the sky. "I will heal your friend because of your faith." Jesus said.

Jesus held out his hand and a wooden cup appeared. He walked toward the sea and scooped some water into the cup. Walking back to Peter and Wendy, Jesus gently lifted Peter's head up and poured the water into his mouth. "I don't understand… what will happen to him?" Wendy asked. "Peter will awaken in time. Give him time to rest. Pray for strength and healing." Jesus said.

"But I… I don't know what to do." Wendy said. "For now, sleep. When you awaken, you will have no memory of your sexual act that happened just a few hours ago; you will be virgins again; you will be renewed." Jesus said. There was a flash of light and everything was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Commitment + Romance= Proposal?

The sun rose steadily over the island. Wendy held Peter's hand as they slept in bed. Wendy carefully lifted herself out of the bed and to her feet. Peter gave3 a groan and rolled onto his side.

As Wendy walked along the sandy shore, a thought came to her. Back home in London, girls in her middle school always talked about marriage. One girl in particular, Wendy's best friend, was named Alyssa Silvermane.

It seemed like Alyssa always had the perfect life; a good boyfriend, a beautiful body, popularity, and above all else, charm. In 8th grade however, their friendship was almost completely destroyed. Alyssa began turning against her best friend, teasing and persecuting Wendy for her belief in Peter Pan and for her lack of a boyfriend.

Near the end of that summer, their relationship grew even further apart. At an everyday lunch, Alyssa and her friends humiliated Wendy in front of her peers, bringing Wendy to the point of shedding tears. Alyssa had betrayed Wendy.

Once the school year began, Wendy felt like an outcast. Alyssa's betrayal had driven her over the edge, almost to the point of suicide. A few weeks passed and Wendy noticed a change in Alyssa. Just before the year began, Alyssa had become pregnant with triplets by her boyfriend Michael. Wendy thought this new development would allow her to slip back into the crowd and seek some new friends.

It was the complete opposite. Due to her constant mood swings and very frequent morning sickness, Alyssa constantly violated Wendy's privacy, teasing and persecuting her verbally and physically, almost raping her on one occasion.

There was only one person who truly comforted Wendy during these times. Not too long into the year, a transfer student enrolled at the school. His name was Marco, a very handsome young man with beautiful hazel eyes with a very compassionate and loving personality; the two become friends at first sight.

Over the course of the year, Marco became a sort of guardian angel to Wendy, fearlessly defending her against Alyssa and her little gang of renegades. When asked about previous relationships, Marco didn't say much, besides the usual laugh and hug; other than that, Marco had never had a girlfriend before.

As Alyssa's pregnancy neared its end, she became much more aggressicve, verbally beating anyone who came across her path, throwing the entire school into a panic; even the staff were terrified of her. Alyssa soon set her sights on Wendy. It was after school and Marco had bought a bouquet of roses for Wendy, who sat on a bench near the gymnasium.

Wendy gasped at the sight of the roses. Marco smiled and kissed her hand. Alyssa and her friends moved in on them. Marco smoothed Wendy's cheek with his hand. She leaned in and their lips met, Marco lifting her off the ground slightly.

Alyssa was a master of martial arts, earning a black belt in Karate, Kung Fu, and Kick-boxing. She punched Marco in the back, just below his spinal cord. Marco should've been paralyzed from the waist down, but he didn't even flinch. Alyssa's eyes widened in fear.

Marco lowered Wendy to the ground. "Wendy, back away." He said. Wendy's eyes filled with tears as she realized what was happening. Slowly, she ran toward the gymnasium.

Marco turned around. "You want Wendy? You'll have to go through me." He said. The enormously pregnant Alyssa starred at Marco, her eyes filled with hatred and rage that seemed to give him strength.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Marco Ferrarro." Alyssa said. "If you think you can just toss me aside Alyssa, you're in for a rude awakening." Marco said.

Fueled by rage, Alyssa ran toward Marco and lashed out with her arm. Marco threw himself to the ground and kicked out, striking Alyssa in the cleavage. Alyssa screamed, hitting the ground on her back.

There was a major flaw that screwed Alyssa over from the very beginning. True, she was a master at martial arts as well as kick-boxing; but there was one major speed bump: she was 91/2 months pregnant.

At this stage, her body was in its worst physical condition possible. For one, her breasts were enormous, greatly impeding her movement. Second, her belly was even bigger, slowing her down even more. Finally, her mood swings combined with the impeded movement pretty much cost her this entire fight. By the time she realized this it was far too late; Marco had already finished her, knocking her out with a very fast roundhouse kick.

Although Wendy had asked Marco to be her boyfriend, he never accepted. After the fight with Alyssa, She received a card from Marco in the mail.

The card read: "_Dearest Wendy,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I tell you tins, but I am moving to the U.S. early next week. Do not let this discourage you; Alyssa cannot hurt you anymore. If she tries, I will be by you're side without a second to waste. Do not worry, my adorable Wendy, we will meet again soon._

_Love,_

_Marco Ferrarro._

After that, Peter had come into her life. Wendy still missed Marco, but Peter seemed to have taken his place. She stopped walking and decided what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Strange feelings + confession= Proposal?

Sunlight was bathing Peter's body as he lay in his bed. He hadn't felt Wendy leave his side. Peter lay on his back, wondering what to do.

Ever since Peter had brought Wendy to Neverland, he'd been developing strange feelings. It's rather hard to describe, but one word sums all of these new feelings up- love. Was he going crazy? Were these new feelings of love and romance going to drive him insane? Better yet, could he control them?

Peter sat up on the foot of the bed. Peter closed his eyes and asked God to assure him that he could somehow control these new feelings. He asked for guidance as to what to do about his current situation, for help in making the right choice, and that his Wendy lady would be happy with whatever that choice was. All he wanted was for her to be happy; that's all he ever cared about.

Peter sat praying until night came upon the horizon. Wendy ran through the door. Slowly, Peter stood up, not realizing that Wendy's hands had already wrapped themselves around his waist. Wendy brushed her lips against his. Peter's face reddened instantly. "Wendy lady, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I do this, because of who you are. Without you, my stories mean nothing; my life has no purpose or romance. Peter Pan, I love you." Wendy said, pulling Peter closer to her. Peter was getting nervous; he'd never been so close to someone in his life.

Wendy could feel her love for him threatening to boil over. She wanted to show Peter how she really felt about, even if, though she didn't know this at the time, that she was the enemy's target. Peter was about to speak, when she silenced him with a very sweet and passionate kiss.

Peter realized what Wendy had been talking about on the night they'd met. She loved him; she truly, loved him with all of her heart and soul. But was this really all love was, or did it go further? Was romance really like this, just simple embraces and kisses, or could it escalate to so much more?

Wendy released her grip on Peter. "I understand." Peter said. "Understand what, Peter?" Wendy asked. "I understand what love really means. Love is what we crave as lovers; it is something to be shared in a relationship. Wendy lady, I want to ask you something, but I don't know what to say." Peter said.

"Then let me answer your question for you, my love." Wendy said. She embraced Peter and kissed him. Peter was getting very nervous now; not only because of the close contact but because she'd called him 'her love.'

"Yes, I will marry you Peter." Wendy said softly. What is marriage? Peter thought. Then the answer came to him; it was a bond of love and the unity of two people. Peter wanted nothing more than to be with Wendy forever, to be intimate with her, to kiss her beautiful face, to hold her delicate body in his arms. Her answer was that starting point of their marriage; Peter just had to "seal the deal" so to speak.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- A present from a lover leads to true love's kiss

Peter and Wendy lay in bed. They had constantly embraced and kissed all night. Wendy lay on top of Peter, her long brown hair tickling his face. Peter ran his hand through her beautiful hair, twirling strands of it in his fingers.

Wendy gave a long moan and rolled onto her back. Peter lifted himself to his feet. The sun was just coming up; it was early morning. Peter decided to take a walk; his legs were cramping and it would wake him up.

Peter returned about an hour later. Wendy was stretching her beautifully curved legs. Peter watched as she yawned. Wendy slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled as soon as she saw him at the foot of the bed. Wendy beckoned Peter to come close to her. Peter leaned toward her. Wendy kissed and embraced him, filled with love and passion.

"Was that a good way to start the morning?" Wendy asked. "It was more than good; Wendy lady, it was spectacular." Peter said. Wendy giggled, lifting herself from the bed.

"Do you remember what I said last night?" Peter asked. "Yes, you wanted to ask me if I would marry you and I accepted your proposal. Why do you ask?" Wendy asked. "Well, I wanted to know, how do you get married?" Peter asked.

"Well, usually a man and a woman wear wedding rings and are officially married in a wedding ceremony. But since there is nobody else here except for us, we don't have to use wedding rings; we just have to say our vows." Wendy said. "Vows; what are those?" Peter asked. "Vows are a sincere oath or promise to someone. In a wedding, vows are a sincere promise to stay together in your marriage no matter what happens after the wedding and in the future." Wendy said.

Wendy held Peter's hands in her own. "Peter Pan, do you take me, Wendy Darling, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Wendy asked. "I do." Peter said. "Wendy lady, do you take me, Peter Pan, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Peter asked. Wendy's eyes watered as he finished the question. "I do." She said.

"I now pronounce us husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Wendy said, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Peter leaned forward, kissing his beautiful Wendy lady with love. Their journey of marriage had begun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Surprise attack; unexpected help

Night fell over the land. James knew that Pan couldn't have survived the explosion but it never hurt to be cautious. From Hooksville, he sent a small group of crewmen to Pan's island hideout.

James had enlisted one of his best commanders to commandeer the ship. The commander was Victor, an old pal from high school who was a legend when it came to fighting and was also an excellent strategist. If the explosion didn't kill Pan, Victor and his men would.

Victor's ship arrived at Peter's island just as the moon was beginning to shine. Peter himself was nowhere in sight, as he was sleeping with Wendy. Although Victor was a genius on the battlefield, unlike James' other commanders, he hated disturbing his enemies and attacking while they were unprepared.

A rooster crowed in a tree as they waited. One of the crewmen threw a grenade into the tree, which exploded instantaneously upon contact.

Peter and Wendy woke instantly. They'd been sleeping in bed wrapped in each other's arms all night. Peter saw the flames and gritted his teeth. Wendy's tears were uncontrollable. Peter placed his hands on her shoulders. "That was my special tree." Wendy said. "What?" Peter asked. "I planted that tree when we first arrived here, and now it's gone." Wendy said, her head falling against Peter's chest and exploding with tears. "Easy, Wendy lady. It's okay, I'm here." Peter said.

Victor and his men walked onto the island. "We've waited long enough. Luke, lead the hunt for the boy." He said. There were about 50 men besides Victor himself in all. "Sir yes sir!" Luke yelled.

A solar-flare-like light erupted from the darkened sky. The darkness and moon were consumed by it, the sun shining in the moon's place. A figure's silhouette could just be seen within the light. "Hey look." Peter said, pointing at the silhouette.

As the light faded, the figure descended, landing on the shore between Peter's hideout and Victor's men. "My, my, what an entrance. How most impressive and remarkably swift, as will your death be if you don't stand aside." Victor said.

The light completely vanished. The figure who stood before them was a young man, probably in his early adult years(about 18 years) with hazel colored eyes. He wore a light blue colored jacket with a black muscle shirt on underneath it. There was something about the look on his face that filled the entire army with fear. At a closer look, Victor realized that the man's eyes suddenly shifted from hazel, to blue, then to green, to yellow, and back again. Victor didn't know if the man was controlling this action or if it was happening involuntarily.

"I'll say this once: Leave now! Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to fight you." The man said. "You fight us? Get real; you don't know who you're up against boy." Victor said. "I know exactly who and what I'm up against my friend; and I'm glad to tell you, I'm not afraid." The man said. "Well, do you have a name, kid?" Victor asked. No response. "No matter. Dead men don't need names." Victor said. The man's eye color shifted from hazel to green. Whoever he was, Victor was about to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The opening act; the return of Marco

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to fight?" Victor asked. "Hey, don't ask me. It's your call." The man said. "Talk is cheap, let's get this over with. Luke, take care of this pest." Victor said.

Luke ran toward the man. The next thing that happened was instantaneous; no one even saw a hint of movement. In a beautifully executed motion, the boy leapt into the air, and when Luke ran behind him, came down hard, striking Luke in the back and sending him crashing against a palm tree, which came tumbling down. "Timber!" Peter said as the tree crashed down upon the sand.

"Consider that a warning. Leave now or die." The man said. "Well, looks like you can handle yourself… for now. Let's see how you do against an army. Men, surround the fool." Victor said. Victor's men surrounded the man, forming a very tight circle around him. "I have to warn you; once we start this, there's no turning back." The man said.

The army attacked as one. The man threw himself to the ground, reaching behind his back and drawing a sword. He leapt into the air and swung the sword in a wide arc, knocking the army away and rendering the men unconscious. The man sheathed the sword.

"Bravo, my friend. I must complement you on your excellent swordsmanship and very fast reflexes. But at least I'm not lying in a feeble position like my men." Victor said. The man appeared in front of him. "Give me a minute." He said, throwing Victor into the air.

Peter saw Victor and the mysterious newcomer in the air. "Look!" Peter said, pointing to their figures. Victor caught himself, his jet-pack igniting instantly. The man kicked him in the chest, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

While Victor was flinching, the man roundhouse kicked him the face, turning him upside down in the air. "You dirty little son of a-" Victor never said the last word of his sentence; the man drew his hand back and threw it forward, launched a blast of golden energy and obliterating Victor instantly.

Peter and Wendy stared at the man's figure in awe. "That was one of Hook's top commanders. He got rid of him like he was nothing." Peter said. "Yeah, and in no time at all; he wasn't even trying." Wendy said The man looked toward the shining sun and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they had returned to the original hazel color.

The man appeared in front of Peter and Wendy. Wendy screamed, almost falling onto the bed. Peter drew his sword. "Whoa, whoa; Peter, is this the way to treat your own brother?" The man asked, throwing up his arms. "Marco." Wendy said, recognizing him instantly. Marco smiled and looked at her. "Hello Wendy." He said, kissing Wendy's hand. Peter's eyes widened; how did Wendy know Marco?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Marco's mission

"I can't believe you're alive Marco. I have so many questions." Wendy said. "No time for them now, Wendy. I have some very troubling news." Marco said. "Is it about the war? Did the Americans help us win?" Wendy asked. (_Author's note: The following is a what-if ending to World War2. Please take no offense to this)._

"They were too late. The battle was over before the Americans even reached our shores. The Germans bombed London; there weren't any survivors, everyone was vaporized. That includes our mother and father, Wendy. Germany has threatened to invade the U.S. if they even try to get involved. Right now the two are at peace, but knowing Hitler, that won't last long. I wanted to be sure that you were alright; but thanks to the Germans, I was left with two choices: stay in the U.S. and die or escape to the one place I knew I was safe. So, I came here." Marco said.

Wendy collapsed into Peter's arms, exploding with tears as Marco finished. "Wendy lady, it's alright. What's done is done; there's nothing anyone can do." Peter said. Wendy wiped the tears from her face. "You just get some rest; let sleep take the pain away." Peter said. Wendy nodded, kissed Peter's cheek, and climbed into the bed.

Peter and Marco exited the room. "Let's get down to business; who are you?" Peter asked. "My name is Marco Ferrarro; I'm your adopted brother. My parents died not long after I was born and your parents adopted me. When I was about 10, you were brought here by Tinkerbell." Marco said.

"Wendy is such a loving girl. She's completely devastated by the news about the war. How did she get here anyway?" Marco asked. Peter recounted the night he and Wendy had met and about bringing her to Neverland to be youthful forever.

Peter and Marco walked back into Peter's room. Wendy was lying in bed, crying her eyes out, her tears soaking the bedsheets. Peter's heart cried out at seeing his beloved wife in so much pain.

"Take care of her for me, I have to go." Marco said. "Where are you going?" Peter asked. "I fear that when I came here, a girl followed me. I have to find her, for I fear that she has been captured by captain Hook." Marco said, jumping out the window.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Passion + romance= Love-making; Peter's reassuring Promise

The sun went down and the moon began to shine. Peter heard Wendy walking toward him as he sat on the floor. Wendy lay in Peter's lap. "Hi." She said. "Hi." Peter said.

"What happened to Marco?" Wendy asked, standing up. "He had to leave. All of this bad news and horrific attacks have come our way, but there's one thing that keeps up together." Peter said. "What is it, Peter?" Wendy asked. Peter embraced her. "Love, Wendy lady; love." Peter said, kissing her.

Wendy kissed Peter and embraced him. Peter gently pushed Wendy toward the bed. Wendy gasped as her bare feet touched the mattress. Peter lowered her into the bed and lay on top of her, kissing her beautiful face.

Wendy lifted her arms above her head, allowing Peter to lift her nightgown off. She lifted Peter's shirt over his head. Peter's hands unclipped her bra. Her hands pulled off his pants. Wendy's ponytail snapped off, her long brown hair falling to her feet. Peter pulled her underwear off.

Wendy moaned as he massaged her beautiful breasts. Peter rubbed her back, making her laugh due to her ticklishness. Wendy moaned as he touched her rear. She wanted to scream, to explode with lust, to show Peter how good this felt.

She rolled onto her stomach. Peter embraced her from behind and kissed her back. Wendy felt as though she was going to explode, not knowing how much pleasure her body could contain. His sex drive screaming for more, Peter kissed down her back, massaging her arms simultaneously.

"I love you so much Peter." Wendy said, rolling onto her back. Peter smiled and kissed her feverishly. He ran his hand down her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Wendy was filled with pleasure and passion as Peter kissed her. Peter kissed her neck. Wendy closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and screamed in pleasure. "Peter...I…need…you…inside…of…me." She could barely get the words out; her pleasure was overwhelming her, filling her up, and it seemed as though the thirst was never ending. She wanted it that way: to be filled with pleasure and passion, to be loved, to be tickled, to be kissed; only Peter would suffice, no one else could even come close to his love for her. _(Author's note: Well, no one except Jesus, his love is everlasting; which is the love I'm talking about here; not sexual love, but everlasting, unconditional love)._

Peter stared at her. Wasn't this enough? Was there more that was supposed to happen? Wendy stroked his manhood, causing him to gasp and moan in both pleasure and surprise. What was happening? Why was she doing this?

Wendy's pleasure was coursing through her veins. She'd never felt this way before: she could barely contain her joy as it threatened to explode within her heart. She couldn't believe what was happening: she'd found her true love, been brought to the place of her dreams, and now her true love was making love to her, being intimate with her, and above all else, loving her. Just thinking about it made her eyes water.

Peter closed the gap between them, fully lying on Wendy's angelic body. He placed one hand on her rear, pulling her up; the other rubbed her back, stroking her delicate and beautiful skin. Peter looked down. His manhood was literally inside of Wendy's womanhood, which meant that he was inside of her, which was exactly what Wendy had wanted.

As soon as she felt Peter inside of her, Wendy's sex drive went into overdrive. Her heart pounded inside her chest. The pleasure grew in intensity and power, filling her with joy beyond her wildest dreams and purging all other thoughts from her mind except one: love. She was where she belonged, there in his arms; nothing could break their bond of love.

Wendy opened her eyes. Peter head was lying on her left breast. One hand was wrapped around her back; the other hand was massaging her right breast, making Wendy moan in pleasure. His manhood had been inside of her all night.

Peter opened his eyes. "Hi." Wendy said. "Hi, Wendy lady." Peter said. "That was the best night of my entire life. It feels so good, having you inside of me; I think I lost my virginity, but it felt so good. I want to stay like this forever; you loving me, the two of us making love, and possibly starting a family of our own here ; we will be in love forever; I want you here beside me." Wendy said. "I accept Wendy lady; allow me to grant your wish." Peter said, kissing Wendy and making love to her again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The racer finds his prize; old enemies return

Marco flew through a forest. He'd been searching for hours, trying to find the girl who had accidently traveled with him to Neverland. Marco stopped flying and stroked his small beard. Where was she?

A scream in the distance caught his attention. Marco flew to the ground and sprinted toward the source of the scream, arriving on a sandy shore. A group of pirates, one of Hook's search parties, was pulling a girl toward their ship by her hair. Marco recognized her instantly; she was the girl he'd been searching for. He had to help her!

Marco patted the pirate who was pulling the girl on the shoulder. The pirate turned around, only for Marco to punch him in the face with intense force. The pirate screamed as he was sent flying, releasing the girl and crashing into his ship, the resulting vibration throwing his men onboard the ship to the ground. A moment later, the ship sank into the ocean. "The captain must go down with the ship." Marco thought.

Marco helped the girl to her feet. "Hello Katherine." Marco said. "How do you know my name?" Katherine asked, noticing Marco's green eyes. "Katherine, it's me; it's Marco." Marco said, his eyes shifting back to hazel. Katherine's eyes widened. "Marco! What are you doing here? How did we get here? Can we go home?" Katherine asked.

Marco told her everything, about Peter's brotherhood, about his mission, about Wendy, and finally, about the war. Katherine's eyes watered as he finished the story. "Katherine, my darling, it's alright. I'm here; we're together again, don't worry. We'll find a way to live here and possibly start our own family someday. I'll be here by your side every step of that journey; I promise." Marco said. Katherine gazed into his hazel eyes as they glistened like shards of silver in the sunlight. She leaned in, kissing and embracing him as the sun set in the distance.

The Jolly Roger was floating in the sea about 100 miles from the island's shore. "So, your girlfriend's nemesis is here, right Michael?" James asked. "Yes father. Alyssa is here with me as well, just as you requested. But she's been dying for a chance at this 'peter's' girl; she wants Wendy lying dead at her feet. I'll take Alyssa's nemeses out, and the rest will go smoothly. By the time Peter realizes what's going on, it'll be far too late." Michael said.

"I agree son; but shouldn't we make this a team effort? We'll have a far greater chance of success if we face them together instead of splitting up." James said. "Alright father, we'll do it your way. Let's sail to this 'peter's' base of operations; the girl and her savior will be there soon. Then the fun begins." Michael said, smiling.

(_Author's note: I think that Marco resembles me to an extent. Like Marco, I am very compassionate and kind. Unfortunately also like Marco, I also have not had much luck with girls. However, I do know a girl name Katherine and love her very much. But when you're in high school, love comes and it goes. Anyway, till the next chapter, Dragonfist out). _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Supposed Conception; the pirates invade

Wendy shed tears of joy as Peter kissed her. Part of her wanted to believe that this whole adventure was just one big dream. But the more Peter kissed her, the more that feeling faded. Peter stroked her long beautiful hair, moaning as she kissed his chest. "This feels so good, lying here in your embrace I'm so excited, I could just explode." Wendy moaned as she lay on the soft bed of hair and pillows.

Wendy felt something warm coming from her lower body. Her breasts began to harden; it felt like a fuse had been lit inside her womb. Peter's seed had been planted within her; Wendy's conception had begun. The warmth grew in sensitivity and comfort; Wendy's entire body ached and she moaned in pleasure and shock at the sensation. Then, it happened. Something exploded within Wendy's womb, causing her to scream Peter's name. She screamed as her entire body rocked back and forth as the seed settled within her womb.

Wendy's body went limp. Peter's eyes lit up with worry; what happened? "Wendy? Wendy lady, wake up. Please Wendy lady, wake up." Peter said, shaking Wendy's body vigorously against the mattress. Wendy's eyes opened. "Thank goodness. What happened, Wendy lady?" Peter asked. "I don't know, my love. But whatever it was, it felt amazing. Peter, I think you just impregnated me." Wendy said.

Marco flew into the room, carrying Katherine in his arms. Peter and Wendy dressed as quickly as possible while Marco and Katherine shielded their eyes. "Marco, you're alive!" Wendy yelled, hugging Marco with joy. "So, I take it you completed your mission?" Peter asked, noticing Katherine. "Yes, the mission was a complete success. I'd like you to meet my American friend. Meet my girlfriend, Katherine." Marco said. Katherine waved to Peter and Wendy out of shyness.

An explosion outside crashed their reunion. They all looked out the window. James, Alyssa, Michael, and an entire army of pirates stood on the shore. "Peter Pan, come out and face us. Accept your fate like a warrior; unless you're a coward who hides behind greater men and women to fight for you." James yelled into a megaphone.

Peter flew to the shore. "Here I am. What do you want?" He asked. "I'd like to propose a tournament. Think of it Peter, we could finally settle our differences. No armies, no crocodiles, but most importantly, no swords." James said. Marco and Katherine landed behind Peter. "Get Wendy down here as well!" Alyssa practically spat the words in Peter's face as she screamed them. Marco gently lowered Wendy to the ground.

"Well, what do you say Peter? Do we have a deal?" James asked. Peter looked behind him at Marco, Katherine, and Wendy, instantly filled with worry for them. For one, the battlefield was no place for a beautiful girl like his Wendy lady or Katherine. Second, Peter was concerned for his Wendy lady's safety; someone had to protect her during this tournament; if she was injured, he'd never forgive himself; he wanted Marco to protect her but knew that Marco would probably be forced to fight in the tournament anyway. If Peter accepted Hook's offer, he'd be signing Wendy's and Katherine's obituaries for them; but if he didn't accept, they would all die anyway. What could he do?!

Wendy clutched her abdomen as the warmth returned. That was a good sign. It meant that Peter's seed was beginning the early stages of development inside her womb. She looked up again, a sudden wave a nausea beginning to grip her; but she fought it, wanting to see what would happen. What was Peter going to do? If he accepted Hook's offer, she would die along with him. Her eyes watered at the thought of death.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- The curtain rises on the Never-games; the selection process chooses round one

James looked at his watch; it was almost midnight. "It's almost midnight. You have to make a decision my young friend. Do you accept my offer or not? Speak now; the ball is in your court." James said. "Alright, I accept your offer. But I have a little wager of my own. If we win, you and your little team of renegades will leave us in peace." Peter said. "Agreed; but what if we win? What'll happen then?" James asked. "If you win, then you can do whatever you want with **me**; but leave Wendy, Marco, and Katherine alone; this doesn't concern them. Besides, it is me you want, after all." Peter said.

James counted the fighters. "There are seven of us here; how about this, each of you can take one of us on in a one-on-one match. I'll explain the rest later; for now, simply choose your opponents." James said, looking instantly at Peter. Michael looked at Marco as if to say "you're mine." "You're mine, Wendy!" Alyssa screamed, licking her lips at the thought of shedding Wendy's blood.

Marco's eyes widened and he looked at Katherine. What would happen to her? Who would she fight? Then again, Marco loved Katherine with all of his heart, and if any of these bastards dared to lay a finger on her, they would have to kill him first. Marco laid his sword in the sand in accordance with the rule of no sword usage.

"Now that the selections have been made, one member from each party must step forward. Come now, any of you are welcome." James said. Michael stepped up, popping his knuckles and neck. "I'm going to enjoy taking Marco apart." Michael thought, smiling.

Although Alyssa and Michael had come to Neverland, they had a good reason for doing so. One being the German superiority. Second due to wanting to see family. Alyssa had had a very tragic miscarriage, all three of her babies dying while she was in labor. Since then, Michael had impregnated her again, this time with twins; she was about 6 months along. Michael had dropped out of school to become a drug dealer; Alyssa had dropped out even earlier, immediately after hearing about Marco's disappearance. She also wanted to get revenge on Wendy and now it seemed that she would have it.

Alyssa planned to have at least 20 children, a feat nobody had even dared to attempt. She was taking huge gambles with her body and it wasn't rewarding her. She was slightly obese after her miscarriage, weighing 210 pounds. Now, half way through her second pregnancy, that weight had nearly double, though her image claimed that she weighed a health 125 pounds. In reality, all of that weight had gone straight to her enormous belly, which fueled her rage, supplied her thirst for blood, fueled her hormones, as well as her sex drive and lust… and amplifying them all 10-fold. She was a complete monster, completely absent of remorse, sorrow, and mercy. She was fueled by one desire: the destruction and very bloody slaughtering of Wendy Darling.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Marco's love is tested; relocation prohibition

Marco gritted his teeth as he stared a Michael. Katherine grabbed his arm. Marco's mouth gaped as he calmed down and looked into her beautiful face. Katherine embraced him her tears soaking his jacket and muscle-shirt.

Marco leaned in, slightly lifting Katherine off the ground in his arms. "Look, they're having a moment; how adorable!" Alyssa yelled, completely mocking their love for each other. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think Michael is losing his patience." Peter said. Marco lowered Katherine to the ground, wiping the tears from her face as he gazed into her loving eyes.

"I'm becoming annoyed! Prepare to die, Marco!" Michael said, lifting a boulder off the ground and hurling it at them. Katherine gasped and pointed. The boulder struck Marco full-force, just between his shoulder-blades. Traveling at a velocity of at least 50 miles per hour, the impact should've crippled him. "Katherine, I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Marco said, wincing slightly from the pain in his back. "Marco, my love; please, be careful." Katherine said as Marco wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will be." Marco said, kissing her passionately and filling her with love and comfort. "Come on Marco, the night is still young. Let's fight while we're still young." Michael said.

Marco released Katherine, his eyes turning green the moment they broke the kiss. "Peter, come here." He whispered. Peter flew to Marco's side. "What is it?" He asked. "If this fight gets ugly, I don't want Wendy or Katherine getting caught in the crossfire. You need to take them away from here so that they won't worry about me." Marco said. Peter nodded, grabbed both girls by their waists and flew into the air.

Peter was almost out of sight when James screamed into the megaphone again. "Where do you think you're going Peter? Since you're a contestant in this game, you can't run away; otherwise, we win by default. Get back down here and watch as my son Michael slaughters your brother." James said. Peter reluctantly flew back onto the sandy shore.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- The nightmare Michael; come out and play, Marco

As the night wind blew across the island, Michael studied Marco; from his serious green eyes to his very handsome face and jet-black hair. Michael smiled as he played a sequence in his head of himself slaughtering and butchering Marco, laughing at his pain.

"So, it's you right off the bat huh? I was hoping to save the most enjoyable for last. Come." Michael said. Marco dashed forward. "Ready? Fight!" James announced.

Michael roundhouse kicked Marco in the face. Marco back-flipped and rushed forward, striking Michael in the face. Michael vanished. Marco's eyes widened and he jumped back.

Michael punched him in the face. Marco kicked Michael in the chest. Marco vanished, appearing behind Michael and throwing him to the ground. Marco pummeled Michael in the chest, uppercut him in the groin, and slammed him into the ground with his elbow. Marco back-flipped a few feet away.

Marco charged golden energy in his hands. "Let's see if you can take this. Suck it, you pervert!" Marco yelled. He brought his hands forward, the energy erupting forward and slamming Michael into the ground.

Wendy had fallen asleep, the wave of nausea consuming her. She lay in Peter's lap, giving Peter's seed time to grow and develop inside of her womb. Peter looked up. "Is it over?" Katherine asked.

Marco flew onto the sand, crossing his arms. Michael flew back up to the surface. A smile curved across his face as he looked at Marco. Michael touched the ground and looked at Marco.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- The rules are broken; Alyssa tests her body

_(Author's note: Hey guys, Dragonfist here with a warning. If you encounter any (****)'s while reading this, it means it's a curse word that may be unsuitable for children; so, I masked the words of that nature. Dragonfist out.)_

"Well, that should do it for warm-ups." Michael said, smiling. "That was just a warm-up? What is this, the Olympics or something?" Peter asked. "Marco is indeed a skilled fighter. He seems to be one or two steps ahead of the others." Michael thought.

"This guy is unimaginably strong. If I slip up even a little, I'll be finished off in an instant." Marco thought. "Let's see it Marco!" Alyssa yelled. "You want to see what I can really do? Why don't you come find out for yourself instead of observing from the sidelines like an enormously pregnant and arrogant brat?!" Marco yelled.

As Marco mocked her, Alyssa's anger and rage took control. Her hunger for blood and her hormones went into overdrive. She had to kill Wendy now, before the babies were born; otherwise she wouldn't stand a chance of winning. The craving was unbearable, threatening to boil over at any instant; the only way to satisfy it was by hurting hurt someone else. She knew what to do and smiled.

"Come on Marco, is this really the best you can do? How embarrassing! I know that's not all you've got, Marco. Where's your strength? This isn't how you defeated Alyssa at school." Michael said, lashing out at Marco with a flurry of blows. Marco took to the sky, matching Michael blow-for-blow.

"Show me!" Michael yelled. His last blow connected with Marco's stomach, sending him flying. Marco caught himself in the air. "Not bad; that last one actually stung a little. But you'll need to show me more than this if you want to see my true power." Marco said.

"If it's more effort you're looking for, I'd be more than happy to kill you myself. Michael, let's take this (*****) together." Alyssa said, flying toward them. "Wait a second! Hook, I though you said only one fighter from each party could fight at a time." Peter protested. "That's true on your side; we can do whatever we want." James said.

"Let's go!" Alyssa yelled. She charged forward, Michael right behind her. They pummeled Marco from his front and behind, each hit causing excruciating pain. They were using their combined strength to effortlessly dominate him.

Marco realized what had happened. He'd been set up, and had walked right into their trap. Michael had known that the two of them would be evenly matched. So, he and Alyssa had formed a tag-team, their combined strength more than enough to eclipse his own. They had the advantage in speed and power, but Marco had something that you can't get from torturing, overpowering, and abusing others: the unconditional love of his girlfriend. His love for Katherine motivated him, it was the source of his strength; it's what made him who he was. For Katherine's love, for his past love with Wendy, and for his brother Peter, he would defeat them! He had to win no matter the cost, even if it meant sacrificing himself to save the woman and people he loved.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Double-trouble for Marco; Emotions are pushed to the breaking point

Peter heard Wendy's soft breathing against his cheek. He'd fallen asleep as well. Peter had thought Marco would just wipe Alyssa and Michael out. Instead, Michael and Alyssa had teamed up, completely overwhelming Marco. Not wanting to see his brother suffer, Peter joined Wendy in her sleep, hoping that the fight would be over soon.

Peter rolled on top of her. Wendy had said that he had 'impregnated her.' What had she meant? He wanted to ask, but didn't want to wake her. Instead, he lifted up her nightgown and gently massaged her beautiful and delicate body. She opened her eyes as he massaged her thighs. "Hi, my love." Wendy moaned weakly, still half-asleep. "Hi, Wendy lady." Peter said, smiling at her.

Wendy felt a strong wave of fatigue hit her. She slowly closed her eyes. "I…love…you…Peter…Pan." She moaned weakly, the fatigue enveloping her entire body. Just before the fatigue completely consumed her, Wendy kissed Peter softly; and fell back against the sand, sleeping like an angel. "I love you Wendy lady." Peter said, kissing Wendy softly and falling asleep against her chest.

Michael and Alyssa were playing catch in the air. Marco was the ball. Alyssa had said that she and Michael would play until one of them missed Marco and launched him into orbit, where he would explode in the vacuum of space. Alyssa had somehow thought that this would be fun.

"I have to figure out a way to get out of this!" Marco thought as Alyssa and Michael kicked and punched him back and forth. Alyssa kicked him in the side, sending him soaring toward Michael. Michael punched him in the jaw; it felt as though one of his teeth had been chipped. "Finish it!" Michael thought.

Alyssa kneed Marco in the chest. "Well, well, I said this would be fun and yet I'm already bored of this little game." Alyssa said. "Wait, what?!" Marco yelled. "Let's skip straight to the lightning round; you've been asking for this." Alyssa said, smiling. Michael threw Marco across the island and toward a neighboring one close behind it.

Alyssa screamed, her belly beginning to glow. A gigantic sphere of energy erupted from her belly and grew in size, becoming the size of a planet. "DIE!" Alyssa screamed, and the planet-size ball sped toward Marco, who screamed as he and the neighboring island were enveloped by the blast.

The end was just seconds away. His entire life was flashing before his eyes. Marco's life force was being stolen from him. With the last of his strength, he turned his head toward the island and looked at the love of his life, who was lying against a tree. He'd failed her; they were going to live together and be husband and wife, start a family of their own; they would be forever in love in Neverland. Now, as his life force was being sucked out of him, he shed a tear at the thought and now reality of letting her down and breaking his promise. "Jesus, please forgive me." Marco thought. "Katherine!" Marco screamed as he was incinerated within the sphere. The explosion shook the planet.

Katherine screamed, opening her eyes. She'd heard the scream; quite frankly, everybody present had heard Marco's final word: her name. She ran into the forest. "I'm coming Marco!" She thought, tears of sadness and sorrow streaming down her cheeks and falling onto the ground as she ran through the forest.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Love at its fullest; Alyssa's forceful nature

Katherine saw Marco's body plummet into the water, his hand bursting out a moment later. She couldn't believe it; he was alive! Her sorrow instantaneously turned to joy. She ran forward and screamed his name, gently pulling him out of the water and pushing on his chest in an attempt to revive him.

"Katherine? Is that you? What…ugh…what happened?" Marco asked as he coughed water and blood from his mouth. Katherine wrapped her arms around him. "You…well; Michael and Alyssa broke the rules and teamed up on you. You didn't stand a chance; how did you survive?" Katherine asked.

Marco clutched his side, a sudden jolt of pain hitting him. Due to the impact of Alyssa's attack, not only had his jacket and muscle-shirt been completely vaporized, but his entire upper body was covered with blood and bruises. "Honestly, I don't know how I survived. But I know one thing: I'm not going back. I'll just get owned again, and next time, I might not get lucky." Marco said, allowing Katherine to help him to his feet.

"But Marco, Wendy is next on Alyssa's list. She's torture her; Wendy needs someone to protect and defend her. You need to go back and finish Alyssa off before it's too late." Katherine pleaded. "Peter can handle it. Believe me; he can take care of Wendy." Marco said. "Marco, listen to me!" Katherine pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about. Don't you get it? They won, we lost; it's over!" Marco yelled. Katherine grabbed his arm. "Marco, do you remember when you asked me to be your girlfriend?" Katherine asked. "Yes. What does that have to do with this?" Marco asked. "Everything, motivation. If you're going to go back, at least…at least do it for me, for our love and our relationship. Maybe this will help." Katherine said, kissing Marco on the lips.

It felt like a flame had been ignited inside of Marco's heart. Katherine's kiss wasn't just restoring his confidence; it was also healing his wounds and returning him to full strength. "Better now?" Katherine asked. Marco leaned in, reaching underneath her shirt and rubbing her back as he kissed and pulled her close to him. "Does that answer your question?" Marco asked.

Katherine blushed; she'd never been this close to him before. She nodded in approval. "Thanks, my love. Now, let's go see Alyssa." Marco said, catapulting them off of the ground and into flight.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-The sleeper is targeted; will Marco make it back in time?

Alyssa laughed maniacally. "What's so funny?" Peter asked. "The irony is delicious! Back in London and at school, Marco took me down; now I gave him just what he deserved. But, it serves him right for caring about love and feelings. Such feelings are (********). Anyway, he's out of the way; now for Wendy!" Alyssa screamed, flying toward them at full speed.

"Wait!" Peter yelled, throwing himself between Wendy and Alyssa. "Trying to be noble; going to sacrifice yourself for this worthless piece of (****)?" Alyssa asked. "If it means not seeing my loving Wendy lady hurt, then yes. I would lay down my life for her; I believe in our love for each other; and if I must fight, then that love will lead me to victory." Peter said.

"How pathetic and disgustingly loving. I applaud your nobleness, but I'm appalled at your stupidity. Stand aside now; this is your only chance." Alyssa said. "I will not be moved; the Lord had placed me in this situation and I will not move from it out of fear. Can't you see that Wendy can't fight you; she's in no condition to. Whatever we did has made her have sudden waves of fatigue and nausea, which force her to fall asleep; who know when she'll wake up. She needs rest and I intend to give it to her. People like you don't understand what it means to love someone; you're too arrogant, too competitive, and too merciless to even understand what I'm telling you: I will not let you hurt my beloved Wendy lady; not now, not ever!" Peter yelled.

"Cut the (****)! You don't know when to shut the (****) up. Now, you die!" Alyssa screamed. Somehow, Peter heard Wendy's voice inside his heart. "Peter, my love. Try to buy me as much time as you possibly can." She said. "I will Wendy lady; I promise." Peter said in his heart.

"Before you let your courage and commitment to this (****) go to your head, it's only courtesy that I give you a clear picture of how hopeless and pathetic your attempts truly are. For you, I'll show you the amazing power of a pregnant woman such as myself. Soon you'll follow your brother into the grave where scum like you belong. Now, let's do this." Alyssa said, tearing her clothes off, save her panties and bra. Since Peter had seen Wendy's beautiful naked body when they'd made love, he wasn't that surprised at this. However, he was a little shocked at the obesity of Alyssa's enormously pregnant figure. "Gross." He thought.

Alyssa flew into the air. Peter glanced over at Wendy. "Be safe, Wendy lady." Peter said, flying into the air as well "If you won't give Wendy up without a fight, a fight is what you'll have. Just be ready to sign your obituary; this won't take long." Alyssa said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Save your love, Peter; the fight for Wendy.

Alyssa rubbed her enormous belly. She could feel her hormones kicking in; it was feeding time. Whether she fought Peter or not, she would get to Wendy. Her plan was simple; although it was altered further and further the more she thought about it: she would force Wendy awake, publically rape her, beat her to death, and finally kill her in a very bloody slaughtering, like a lamb to the slaughter; oh, what fun she would have.

Peter stared at Alyssa. What did his Wendy lady do to make Alyssa so mad that she would want to kill her for it? There had to be an explanation, there just had to be. He'd made a promise to Wendy that he would protect her forever. "I intend to keep that promise for Wendy lady, even if it kills me." Peter thought.

Peter had to come up with a strategy. He preferred the sky as the battlefield rather than solid ground, where power was the only competing factor. True, Alyssa had unbelievable power and skill, giving her the advantage in both of those areas. But Peter had amazing speed; the air was his natural element, he fought his best up here, where he could strike from any direction; Alyssa wouldn't be able to fight him if she couldn't land a single hit, let alone keep up with him.

"I think I'll start with only 10% of my maximum power." Alyssa said. "Give me your best shot; but I will beat you to save my Wendy lady!" Peter declared with boldness. "Your commitment to Wendy; it's pathetic, just like her. She's nothing but a child who believes in fairy tales like you; silly superstitions." Alyssa said with a comical tone of voice.

Peter flew upward; he had to gain a head start while Alyssa was babbling nonsense about his lovely Wendy lady; he would prove her wrong, Wendy might believe in fairy tales, but this tale had erupted into a living being in the form of him. Alyssa grabbed his leg and punched him in the stomach. Peter screamed in agony. "This is going to be easier than I thought; he's just a punching bag, a child with a very low tolerance to pain." Alyssa thought, throwing Peter into the sea, blood oozing out of his gaping mouth.

"Now for Wendy!" Alyssa screamed as he fell into the water. She flew full-speed toward the sleeping girl. There was nothing to stop her; finally, her dreams would become a reality. Peter's kick hit her from behind; there was no way she could've stopped it. She was sent soaring across the island and crashed into the ocean on the other side.

Peter touched down, looking at Wendy lady, who was sleeping like an angel. He heard her voice in his heart. "Peter, my love. I'll be okay; just hold Alyssa off a little longer. I know you can do it, Peter; I love you too much to doubt that fact. Please, my love; don't give up; keep trying, my love." Wendy said, sounding as if she was in pain. "I will Wendy lady." Peter said.

Alyssa came screaming back. "You (****ing) pest. You're like a (****) cockroach! No matter how many times I crush it, it comes back for more!" She screamed. "I will protect and defend my Wendy lady from monsters like you, no matter the cost, got that! As long as there's breath left in this body, Wendy lady will never fall into your hands." Peter said. "I think it's about time I killed you." Alyssa said, smiling evilly. "We'll see about that." Peter said.

Alyssa focused her energy, could feel the power growing inside of her. The planet began to shake. Peter began to sweat and shake in fear; what was she? A demon; a mutated freak, or a pure evil monster? A red aura of energy erupted from Alyssa's body and she screamed as her power began skyrocket.

Marco's eyes widened. "What's wrong, my love?" Katherine asked as she lay in his arms. "I don't know how, but Alyssa's strength just shot up like a rocket; this is insanity! Peter!" Marco screamed, putting on a burst of speed that nearly made Katherine vomit due to the sudden change in velocity.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Peter's stress leads to defeat; Savior

"That was a sneaky maneuver you pulled. It'll cost you your life. Prepare to witness a horror more fearsome than death itself. But where are my manners; it's your move, (****)." Alyssa said as her aura faded; she wasn't even using half of her strength and yet it terrified Peter, like a nightmare that seemed too real and wouldn't go away. Peter was completely paralyzed, unable to do anything but float in the air.

Peter's mind was going crazy; he wanted to protect Wendy lady so she could rest and would be safe, but in protecting her, he'd been forced to step up, taking her place. He didn't have a lot of combat experience without the use of his sword, so he was stressed out about that as well as Wendy lady's safety; how much longer could he last before he bottomed out of the fight?

"The poor fool. He obviously had no experience fighting without his precious sword, and his concern for Wendy's safety and his commitment of love to her splits his concentration even more. His physical energies will soon be exhausted, then nothing will stop me from getting what I want." Alyssa thought, giggling. "Maybe I should just play it safe and surrender. No, I can't let Wendy lady down!" Peter thought, but still, he didn't move, the ever-growing stress and fear immobilizing him where he stood.

"I guess it's my turn. Brace yourself, here I come." Alyssa said, her aura igniting. She grabbed Peter's leg and slammed him face-up into the sand. She came down hard, striking Peter in the stomach with her foot. Peter screamed, simultaneously spitting blood from his mouth, which covered Alyssa's cheeks and mouth. Alyssa laughed maniacally at Peter's misery, licking the blood from her face.

Marco was flying like a maniac, praying in his heart that Peter was alright. "Peter's life force is fading rapidly. Hang on Peter, I'm almost there. Hold on, bro." He thought, putting on another burst of speed.

"Peter, no!" Wendy's voice screamed. "I'm sorry, Wendy lady. I tried to protect you, but I failed. Wendy lady, please forgive me for letting you down. Tell Marco I'm sorry." Peter said to Wendy's voice. "Nothing can save you now Peter; die!" Alyssa screamed, raising her arms above her head to deliver the final strike. Peter squinted his eyes, giving into inevitable death.

A light shone in the air above them. It was as bright as the sun and as blinding as a solar flare. "You are a master of dramatic entrances, aren't you Marco?" Katherine asked. "Thanks for the complement, my love." Marco said. He saw Alyssa standing over Peter, his eyes widening instantly. "You should be dead Marco! Why don't you crawl back into your grave?!" Michael yelled. "Take your own advice, you bastard! For what you and your girlfriend have done to my brother, I'm going to throw you both back into the bed you crawled out of! But first, I need something from someone." Marco said, looking immediately at Katherine and smiling at her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- True love's kiss ignites Power; Save Peter, Marco!

Marco and Katherine landed in the sand. "Wendy hasn't been hurt; good." Marco said, looking at Wendy and giving a sigh of relief. "Marco, what exactly is it that you need?" Katherine asked. "I need my full potential to be unlocked. Katherine, do you remember when you kissed me for the first time?" Marco asked. "Yes, it was the most loving moment in my entire life; what does that have to do with our current situation?" Katherine asked.

Marco gripped Katherine's shoulders. "The first time you kissed me, my love for you was ignited within my heart. I'm wondering if it can also unlock my potential. Please, just trust me." Marco said. "What if it doesn't work?" Katherine asked. "If it doesn't work, then God help us. It has to work; it's our only chance." Marco said.

Alyssa stared at them, a look of complete confusion on her face. "What are they doing? Making love perhaps?" She thought. She looked over at Michael, who had the same confused look.

Katherine kissed Marco passionately on the lips. Marco could feel the power flooding into him as she deepened the kiss. Filled with love and passion, she wrapped her arms around him. Marco's heart cried out, wanting to stay in her loving embrace forever. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, knowing he had to rescue his brother.

"Did it work?" Katherine asked. "I don't know; I guess we'll find out." Marco said, rotating his arms in circles. Katherine grabbed his arm. "I love you." She said. Marco turned and smiled at her. "I love you too, my love." Marco said.

Marco appeared beside Peter's gasping form. He was going into shock. "Marco, I…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I let you down." Peter gasped, regurgitating blood all over his shirt. "Nonsense Peter. You held your own for this long; for that I'm grateful and I'm proud of you for taking my place. Now I'm here to finish the job." Marco said, lifting Peter over his shoulders. He slowly flew toward Katherine and Wendy.

Marco laid Peter next to Wendy. "Marco, I can help." Peter gasped again, blood erupting from his mouth with every word. "No, Peter! I'll finish these bastards off; you just rest easy, save your strength." Marco said. Peter gasped again, with blood bursting from his mouth. He looked at Marco, smiled weakly, and slowly closed his eyes and fell back, letting unconsciousness take the pain away.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Marco's Endurance; the tournament's abrupt Ending

"I don't know how it is that you survived. But you could have snuck away; instead, you decided to rescue Peter. Marco, this time I'll make sure you die!" Alyssa screamed. "Actions speak louder than words, Alyssa. Let's do this; come at me with Michael as well if you want." Marco said.

Alyssa whispered into Michel's ear. Michael smiled evilly and nodded. "We're going to crush you like the insect you are." Alyssa said, flying toward Marco. Michael followed, but attacked from behind Marco's back.

Marco effortlessly blocked their fists. For a moment, they stood there motionless; then, Marco lashed out, kicking Michael away. Alyssa was swept off her feet. Michael retaliated, lashing out wildly with his fist. Marco leapt into the air.

Alyssa screamed as Michael's fist collided with her left breast. "(******) Michael! Watch where you throw your fist!" She shrieked. She felt a sharp kick; the twins were angry; they had to end this now.

"Well, you two are excellent sources of entertainment." Marco said. "What was that, you miserable runt?!" Alyssa yelled. "I'm sorry, but did you just call me a handsome blonde?" Marco asked, giggling. Alyssa screamed in frustration.

"You've already lost; it's over. Even with your little tag-team, you two can never compare to me and my love for the people close to me. Our love will prevail; it always has, and always will." Marco said. "Really? Well, allow me to break your heart." Alyssa said, nodding to Michael, who vanished.

Katherine was lying against a tree. She pondered what Marco had said earlier about being in love with her forever. She loved him more than he could imagine. He wasn't just her boyfriend; he was the only friend who truly loved her for who she was. She prayed in her heart that Marco would win; he couldn't lose; her love for him was far too great for that.

Michael came out of nowhere, appearing beside Katherine. "Hello, my dear." Marco muttered evilly, drawing a hunting knife from his pocket. Katherine screamed.

Marco dodged Alyssa's furious volley of strikes with relatively no effort. He heard Katherine's scream. Alyssa used the opportunity to grab him by the neck, starting to strangle him. "Hold on, Katherine!" Marco screamed, kicking Alyssa in the cleavage and knocking her to the ground.

Michael brought the knife down. Marco elbowed him in the face, kicking him away simultaneously and knocking the knife away as well. Alyssa fired barrages of energy blasts down at them. "Look out!" Katherine screamed.

Marco ran as fast as he could, carrying Katherine in his arms. Alyssa screamed, firing more barrages of energy. "Hang on!" Marco screamed, leaping into the air as the energy bombs exploded around him.

Marco fired an energy blast, holding Katherine in one hand, twisting his torso, and firing the blast with the other hand. A smokescreen enveloped Alyssa and Michael, blinding them. Alyssa screamed in rage, swatting the smoke from her face.

Marco gently lowered Katherine onto the soft green grass. Her face was littered with dirt and dust. Marco kissed Katherine and smiled, squeezing her hand gently as she fell asleep. "You should be safe here, my love. This game has gone far enough; I'm going to end this once and for all. Until then, my love." Marco said as he ran his hand through Katherine's beautiful hair. He gently kissed her cheek and vanished.

Marco reappeared in front of Alyssa and Michael, a look of pure rage in his eyes. "Don't try to force my hand be endangering the love of my love. You almost reached the point of no return there. Let's finish this once and for all." Marco said.

"That's enough, you two! Stand down; we've been here all night and we're all tired." James said. (_Author's note: We'll, all of them except for Marco)_ "What?! No way, you (*******) piece of (****); why should we listen to you?!" Alyssa shrieked. "Don't talk to me like that! Thanks to your little outbursts of drama and monumental mood swings, it seems we have no choice but to retreat and get some R&R!" James yelled.

Michael and Alyssa flew to the ground next to James. "You two stay here." James said, walking toward Marco, who had also touched down on the sand. "Excellent fighting, my young friend. Now, you must rest and regain your strength. Have a pleasant evening." James said, shaking Marco's hand. Marco simply nodded as James and the others sailed away from the island.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Peter and Wendy laid to rest; Proposal, Marriage, and Living Quarters

Marco stood on the shore for hours, wondering what to do. Why had they retreated? They all needed rest that was true. But there had to be a deeper, more strategic reason why they had fled. Marco pushed the thought away, ready to tend to the others.

Lifting Peter and Wendy into his arms, he flew into the hideout. He lay Wendy gently on the mattress, then Peter, so that they were lying side-by-side. "Get some rest; you two deserve it." Marco thought, flying to where he'd left Katherine.

"Are they gone?" Katherine asked as she stood up. Marco explained what had happened to her. "So. What now?" Katherine asked. "Well, I did say that we would find a way to live here together, didn't I?" Marco said, lifting her into his arms. "Yes, my love. You did; but where will we live? There isn't enough room in Peter's hideout, and we don't want to disturb their sleep." Katherine said. "Just leave it to me; you just rest." Marco said, kissing Katherine and flying into the distance.

They touched down on an island just about 50 miles south of Hooksville. The island had a little of everything: grassy plains, rocky and snow mountains; this would be the perfect place to live. There was a small tunnel leading into the earth in the center of the island.

Marco flew down the tunnel and released Katherine at the bottom of it. Katherine's eyes widened in shock. There were two passageways, one with a sign reading BATHING and SHOWERING and the other reading LIVING QUARTERS. They took the left pathway.

The LIVING QUARTERS was an exact replica of a modern-day house save the electronic appliances besides a small radio. It had a small kitchen, a sofa, patted carpet, and a queen-sized bed in the room straight ahead.

"Surprise." Marco said. "You built all of this yourself?" Katherine asked. "Well, it's amazing what you can do with a lot of strength, a shovel, and a whole lot of time on your hands. What do you think?" Marco asked.

"It's perfect! But what if we're attacked?" Katherine asked. "I'm glad you asked. There's a built-in radar and alarm system buried deep underground. Once the alarm goes off, which occurs when the attackers are about 50 miles away from the shore, the hole to the tunnel is sealed off by a door made of pure metallic alloy. No weapon in Hook's arsenal can even make a dent in it. The radar automatically identifies the attacker as either hostile or passive, usually by checking them each individually to see if they have any dangerous weapons or are part of Hook's gang. This is the ultimate for of protection I've come up with." Marco said, smiling.

"Very interesting. You think of everything, don't you Marco?" Katherine asked. "Well, you're right about that." Marco said, laughing at her remark. "Do you remember when I met you?" Katherine asked. "Yes; it was the happiest day of my life." Marco said, recalling that very special day.

Marco held Katherine's hands in his own. "Katherine, I love you more than anyone else in this world. You are the love of my life. Katherine O'shea, will you marry me?" Marco asked. Katherine's eyes filled with tears as she lifted her hand to her mouth in surprise. "Yes." She said. "I love you Katherine, more than you could ever imagine." Marco said, embracing her and shedding tears of her own.

"I love you so much." Katherine said as she kissed him. "I love you too. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Marco asked. "I do. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Katherine asked. "I do. With the power invested in me by our lord Jesus Christ, I now pronounce us man and wife." Marco said. "You may kiss your bride." Katherine said as they plunged into a very deep, passionate, and loving kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- Forgiveness; Lust leads to the unthinkable

Michael slammed the bedroom door behind him. He sat at the foot of the bed, completely infuriated. Why was Alyssa so angry with him? He'd made a simple mistake, true, but that alone shouldn't have caused her to curse at him the way that she had.

Alyssa stepped into the bedroom, completely naked. "What do you want?" Michael asked. "Michael, I'm sorry. I should not have cursed at you the way that I did. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just hope you understand." Alyssa said.

"I forgive you." Michael said as she sat down beside him. "Thank you. I want to try something." Alyssa said, slipping Michael's jacket off. "What is it, my love?" Michael asked.

"I want to try making love while I'm pregnant." Alyssa said, kissing Michael. "Alyssa, with all due respect. Your breasts and belly are already enormous; do you really think it's a good idea to make love while you're pregnant?" Michael asked. "Let's just try it. It'll be fun." Alyssa said. _(Author's note: Before I go any further let's get one thing clear- DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME; you will most likely die if you do. Now that the public service message is out of the way, continue on. Enjoy)_

Michael kissed Alyssa and leaned over her. Alyssa stripped him of all of his clothing, moaning as he sucked on her left breasts. Her belly emitted a soothing sensation, filling her with pleasure instantly.

Alyssa and Michael kissed and made love for hours. Michael entered Alyssa, who screamed as her entire lower body grew in size. The night dragged on, the two of them screaming and moaning in the bed as they slowly fell asleep in the embrace.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- The Passionate night by the Pool Pt. 1- Preparation

Katherine and Marco had held the kiss for over an hour, neither of them wanting to leave the comforting feeling of each other's lips and arms. Marco was forced to break the kiss due to exhaustion, collapsing on the sofa a moment later. Katherine collapsed into his lap like a rag-doll.

Katherine woke up a few hours later and quickly realized that she smelled horrible. She rose to her feet as quietly as possible, grabbed a small radio from the kitchen counter, and headed for the SHOWER and BATHING area.

The SHOWER and BATHING area was actually an enormous waterfall, about 15 feet deep, with its water being fed through a seeping hole in the corner of the ceiling. Behind the falling water were rock formations, primarily used for diving in or for drying off.

Katherine quickly stripped, placed her clothes and the radio on the ground, and stood where she was. She began to shiver, feeling a little hesitant to enter the waterfall. Katherine gave a long sigh and walked toward the water.

Marco stood up. Where was Katherine? He looked around, and saw a shadow down the tunnel. Marco slowly crept toward it, hugging the wall as he neared the corner. He peered around the corner and saw Katherine entering the waterfall. He gasped at the sight of her naked body. She looked so beautiful, her light (white) skin making her glow like an angel.

Marco stripped and walked around the corner. Noticing the radio on the ground, he tuned into 107.3 KLOVE, which played contemporary Christian music, as well as one of his favorite songs, One Thing Remains by Kristian Stanfill. These are the lyrics to the song:

Your love never fails, never gives up

Never runs out on me

Higher than the mountains that I face

Stronger than the power of the grave

Constant in the trial and the change

One thing remains

On and on and on and on it goes

It overwhelms and satisfies my soul

And I never, ever, have to be afraid

One thing remains

(Chorus)

Your love never fails, never gives up

Never runs out on me

Your love never fails, never gives up

Never runs out on me

Your love never fails, never gives up

Never runs out on me

Your love

In death, in life

I'm confident and covered by the power of Your great love

My debt is paid

There's nothing that can separate my heart from Your great love

(Chorus × 3)

It's your love

God I know

Your love is never-ending

Your love is never-failing

It's your love

Your love

Your love

Your love


	34. Chapter 34

Challenge 34- The Passionate night by the Pool Pt. 2- Bathing & Romance

Katherine felt water swish behind her. She spun around, instantly covering her breasts with her hands at the sight of Marco, who was already in the water. She heard the music and swam toward the tumbling waterfall.

But Marco had already dived underwater. Instantly becoming one with his surroundings, he swam forward with speed _(Author's note: No offense intended)_ that even Michael Phelps could match. Using his weightlessness _(For when you're in water, it feels like you're weightless, at least from my perspective)_ and momentum, he wrapped his arms around Katherine's waist, kissing her underwater.

Katherine winked at him and they burst to the surface, the wall of water facing them as they kissed and embraced. "Surprise." Marco said. Katherine smiled, blushing simultaneously due to her nakedness being visible to him.

Katherine was crying! His eyes lighting up with compassion as well as concern, Marco kissed her passionately. "Don't feel sorrow, my love, feel joy." Marco said, wiping the tears from her face. "I love you so much, Marco Ferrarro." Katherine said, wrapping her arms around Marco's waist.

Marco's jet-black hair, which normally stood straight up, was now a messy mop that covered his neck. "Get ready." Marco said. Katherine looked at him in confusion.

Marco slowly ascended, wrapping his hands around Katherine's waist as they went. Their bodies were dripping wet and Katherine started to shiver. Marco simply smiled and a mysterious aura erupted from his body, drying them and instantly filling Katherine with heat.

Katherine's long hair covered her face, neck, and breasts, while another strand fell to her feet. During the night, the entire room was lit by torches hanging from the walls. Marco and Katherine looked at each other, smiling and kissing with an unconditional and unbreakable love.

_(Author's note: You've got to love romance. Not only do Marco and Katherine (whose first and last names are the exact same as the Katherine's I love) love each other, but they do so unconditionally. There is a difference between love and unconditional love. Love comes and it goes; unconditional love is the same thing, only it never ends. I'll try to be brief, but here's the reality about love from a Christian perspective: If I speak with human eloquence and angelic ecstasy but don't love, I'm nothing but the creaking of a rusty gate. If I speak God's Word with power, revealing all his mysteries and making everything plain as day, and if I have faith that says to a mountain, "Jump," and it jumps, but I don't love, I'm nothing. If I give everything I own to the poor and even go to the stake to be burned as a martyr, but I don't love, I've gotten nowhere. So, no matter what I say, what I believe, and what I do, I'm bankrupt without love. (1 Corinthians 13:1-7) The basic reality is that love is not just another emotion or a magic word that instantly = relationship. Love is the key to the Christian life. It's what motivates us to keep going, it's the source of our strength, it's why Jesus died on the cross in the first place; he died our death so that we could live, not because we have anything good to offer him, but because of who he is: he loves us. There is nothing that we can do that can separate us from God's love. If you want to know more about how you can experience this love, message me; if not, that's alright as well. Anyway, till the next chapter, Dragonfist out)._


End file.
